


After Patrol (In Tim's Room)

by nursal1060



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Banter, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcest, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Caring, Caring Tim, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hangover, Happy Ending, Hungover Jason, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, It's all fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Jaytim - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mothering Tim, One Big Happy Family, Post Patrol, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Superheroes, Switching, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is a sweetheart, TimJay - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a regular night of patrol in Gotham, Tim goes up to his room to care for (and flirt with) a hungover Jason in secret. Sometimes all they really need to do for one another is talk.





	After Patrol (In Tim's Room)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking at lots of JayTim art and I decided to FINALLY make some Jaytim for my readers!  
> This fic was a section from a multipairing fic I wrote with my friend Kjer many years ago. I changed bits of it, but this work is something the both of us wrote. I am posting it with this pairing so more people can hopefully enjoy the writing we did together!
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Night patrol had ended. At the manor, Tim had retreated to his room after Damian was back inside, eating with Dick and watching a TV show. Knowing that they were finally preoccupied, he went to check upon his secret boyfriend. Jason was lying down in Tim’s room, cursing his hangover that’d finally started to hit him.  
Tim sat besides him and kissed his forehead, speaking gently, “What’s wrong?”  
Jason groaned and rubbed his head as he put out his cigarette, “My head is screaming at me, I’ve got a massive hangover.”  
Tim didn’t question him, instead he laid down besides him, “Rest on me.”  
Jason hesitantly laid on Tim and rested his head on Tim’s chest. Jason suddenly smiled, “Your heart just sped up.”  
Tim ran his hands through Jason’s dark and light strands, “Of course, because you’re here with me, you douchebag.”  
Jason chuckled before groaning from pain, “Fuck. You’re so cute sometimes.”  
Tim kissed his forehead again and said, “I’m just being honest.”   
Jason looked up at Tim and spoke, “Really? But we’ve been together for like ever.”  
The Red Robin smiled softly, “Every time I’m with you, it feels like we’re a new couple. I feel butterflies in my stomach when you’re around, idiot.”  
Jason drew imaginary shapes with his finger on Tim’s chest, saying after a moment, “I’m just happy you haven’t given up on me.”   
Tim told him with a smile, “I fell hard for you.”  
Jason chuckled, “I thought it would fade once you realized how messed up I am.”   
Tim laughed a little, “It couldn’t. You were the kinda guy who people are scared of, and I love that about you. Everything about you amazes me. Doesn’t matter if we’re in this manor together, I love you.”   
Jason hid his face in Tim’s chest and spoke, “God, you’re so cheesy.”  
Tim held him close and played with his locks, “Well I am a poet at heart. And hopelessly in love with you.”  
Jason rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, but I love you too, birdie.” Tim rolled Jason over so Jason lay flat on top of him, head pressed against his heart. Jason pet his smaller boyfriend’s hair as they breathed softly together. “You know I never thought you’d put up with my shit this long.”   
Tim asked him softly, “Why so?”  
Jason snuggled a little closer and admitted, “Well, you’re always bailing me out of jail, getting my ass out of fights, taking care of me when I’m sick or drunk or high, and you always help me cope when I’m hung over. I’d think by now you’d be sick of babying me.”  
The shorter man rolled his eyes and admitted, “Maybe it annoys me sometimes. Does it mean I don’t love you? No, I could never hate you. Never.”  
Jason smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Tim’s torso, “Then I’m content.”  
Tim pet his hair some more and spoke, “And that’s what I wanted.” Tim looked at the clock, “Do you want some pain medicine? You have to act the part in the morning when Bruce gets us together for the meeting”   
Jason nodded, “It would help a lot.”  
Tim rolled over and helped Jason off before reaching for the pill bottle and water bottle on the nightstand, “Here.” He’d kept those there since he knew that Jason crashed in his room after missions almost every day.  
Jason popped a few pills in his mouth and took a swig of the water, “Thanks, brainy bird.” Jason smirked, remembering he hadn’t used Tim’s embarrassing nickname in a long time.  
Tim blushed a deep hue of pink and cursed, “That again...you douchebag, you called me that the first night we were together in your bed.”  
Jason smirked and grinned widely, “Yeah, I remember. You wore that ugly Christmas sweater vest with a bear on it Lost your virginity in that ugly sweater, Christmas Eve, in my bed.”  
Tim scratched his messy hair and spoke, “Oh...I can’t believe you remembered all of that. I was just finishing high school then, almost 3 years ago.”   
Jason smiled and spoke softly, “I remember a lot of things.” The punk grabbed Tim’s wrist and pulled him closer. “I also vaguely~remember your sensitive spot is here.” Jason smiled as he tickled Tim’s side, causing Tim to chuckle and snort lightly as he tried to bat Jason’s hand away. “You’re so dorky… and I remember how you adjusted your civilian glasses all the time and always carried a black ballpoint pen in your left back pocket as you ran to class.” Jason smirked and smacked Tim’s slightly round butt.   
Tim turned back with a smirk, “You always tried to get my pen so you could spank me. I’d never see it coming. Or so you said.”  
Jason smiled and teased, “It wasn’t exactly the pen I wanted.”  
Tim shook his head with a smile, “It took me pretty much all of high school to realize that. Didn’t that eventually lead to us being together?”   
The punk nodded, “You finally caught on to my flirts and then you blushed like a nerd. Then that fateful Christmas Eve happened~ shit, that was a long, long time ago.”  
Tim leaned on over, his face mere inches from his boyfriend’s, “But who leads in this relationship has changed since then.”  
Jason rolled his eyes and smirked as he teased, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”  
Tim leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling back, “I’ll show you. Not today though, I have to watch the other two. Otherwise they’re going to stay up all night and get groggy before the meeting.”  
Jason snorted, “Just forget them, they’re old enough to make their own decisions.”  
Tim rubbed his eyes and sighed, “Too much TV isn’t good for them, and I promised Bruce that all of us would get a proper night’s sleep.. Plus you need to sleep off this hangover.”  
Jason sighed, “Awe, I was hoping for something sexy. Alright, but you better come back after and give me some love.”  
Tim told him, “I should put them both in time out until they act their ages. Pfff, I’m sounding like a father already.” He quickly changed out of his suit into more comfortable clothing.  
Jason laid down and closed his eyes, “Well you need the practice, who knows what’ll happen in a few years-.”  
Tim turned sharply to Jason and said, “We’re not having kids anytime soon. Don’t think about it.”  
Jason yawned and teased, “Not yet.”   
Pulling the blankets over him, Tim told him, “Get some rest, or else you won’t get time with me later.”  
Jason replied as he waved him off, “I am, I am.” Tim leaned in once more to kiss Jason’s forehead before leaving to spend time with his other siblings.


End file.
